


Finding You Among the Stars

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, goofy teen-ish romance in space, jason takes his shirt off a lot to impress kim, lots of awkward romantic tension and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: Tomboyish star pilot Kimberly Prescott attempts to muster the courage to talk to her co-pilot and crush, Jason.





	Finding You Among the Stars

Something was happening.

Kimberly Prescott prided herself on her intellect. When confronted with a problem in any area of life, she found that nothing was beyond a rudimentary application of basic logic.

Presently, however, something was definitely, definitely wrong.

Ostensibly, you’d have an easier chance breaking into the White House or the pearly Gates of Heaven than Janus Military Garrison for Space Cadet Production and Training, but her instinct informed her that something was sleuthing about, and it was up to her to track it down. When she was sure the vast majority of her comrades were asleep, including her roommate, Ji-Woo Kim, she donned her combat gear and took her service pistol in her hand as well as a small remote that would temporarily disable any security camera. It didn’t provide her with a ton of advantages in her daily life, but her small stature was conducive to tactical espionage, and her time at the JMG taught her to move swiftly and silently. She crouched down, examined each end of the darkness for any marauders, and began her hunt.

* * *

 

She couldn’t articulate it properly, but the impetus for her quest beckoned her to the Mess Hall. A massive set of metallic double doors separated her from destiny, but they would quickly depart with some work. Outsiders were barred from entry by a pad which required a six digit code which automatically changed every thirty seconds. With Ji-Woo’s assistance, just in case the two needed to make a hasty escape from hostile forces, the two created a small USB which could access the base’s security network. They used it sparingly as repeated dives into said network would get them both fired into the sun. She plugged in the drive, and, with some effort following the conformational beep, wrenched open the door.

The tables were comprised of two smaller slabs of neodymium placed slightly underneath a bulkier one, which glistened in the darkness. To reduce fighting over spots on line, their meager portions were pre-placed every morning by the utility robots. Beyond the occasional pillar holding the place together, the design was as clinical as the rest of the base. A cursory glance revealed nothing, so, feeling slightly emboldened by her success up to this point, she took a seat at the first table. It wasn’t her assigned seat, but she figured it wouldn’t matter if she was-

“Kim?"

With the reflexes of a nervous badger, Kim whipped around and pointed her pistol at the source of the disturbance. Terror gave way to relief, which quickly metastasized into annoyance, as it was Jason Lehr.

“Lehr?” She more or less always referred to him by his last name. For whatever insipid reason, their commanding officers thought it would be just a grand idea if they constantly ran simulations and were tested together. “What are you doing here?” She lowered her pistol, but remained on edge.

He eyed her skeptically. “I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

 _“Of course, it had to be him. Court Martial would be preferential to him,”_ Kim thought to herself setting her pistol back in its holster. “Nothing you need to know about.”

Presumably to enhance her misery, he took a seat beside her. Even in the pitch dark, he was close enough that she could note that he had these little dimples in his cheeks and his hair was still clearly distinguishable in the dark. Feeling uncomfortably close to him, she shuffled over to avoid immediate proximity.

“Just goin’ for a midnight stroll, eh?”

She turned into the table as if preparing to eat.  “If you think your prodding will get you anywhere, you’re even less intelligent than I initially assumed.”

“Aww,” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him smirking at her. “Love you, too, Kimmy.”

Kim had to dig her fingernails into the table to avoid smacking him right there. It was time to get venomous.

“I suppose you’re here because you were following me.” She said.

Jason seemed visibly unnerved by the snarky retort. “Pfft,” He waved away her comment, looking in the other direction. “I’ll have you know, Kimmy, that instinct brought me here. My warrior’s instincts, my cunning, told me that something big was going down, and I had to be there in case I needed to save our collective lives.”

She looked back him. “Wait, you felt it, too?”

“Uh...”

Before he could respond with that almost endearing look of confusion on his face, their attention was brought once again to the entrance. Kim yet again cleanly removed her pistol and aimed it in anticipation. The door trudged open to reveal Ji-Woo Kim, her roommate, joined by Chris Henry. She didn’t know him terribly well, but he was Jason’s roommate and appeared to be a reliable training partner, so he would likely refrain from reporting their intrusion.

“Woah,” Jason said. “We havin’ a party in here, or something?”

The four considered one another for a moment before a voice called out from the dark.

“It is most good that we are at last together, friends, for we have a great deal of work to be done.”

* * *

 

“And so, because your brain chemistry is unique among humans, you are immune to his psychic predations. Thusly, you four are the greatest hope for the continued survival of our universe.”

Kim looked at the expressions of her comrades. Ji-Woo looked like she was in the midst of a maddeningly difficult Sudoku puzzle and Chris was in his usual placid state, but Jason looked like he could leap for joy at any moment.

Wrapping her mind around the reality that there was in fact life on other planets capable of interstellar travel was difficult enough, but this seven foot tall...woman who called herself Princess Melsera informed them that some sort of cosmic demigod was going to escape five thousand years of imprisonment in a year’s time and attempt to conquer the universe with his psychic abilities. The Princess somehow sent some sort of signal to their minds to draw them to the mess hall, as the task of repelling the assault fell to the five of them and the Princesses’ father. Mercifully, no one else had been drawn to the meeting.

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m totally down for this,” Jason’s toothy grin stirred something pleasant inside of her. “I mean, I’ve had dreams about this, and now it’s happening. I say we do it.”

“So, I’m sorry, can I ask a question?” Chris interjected.

The Princess and her fair, delicate eyes nodded. “Of course, Christopher Henry.”

She wondered how exactly this being knew her last name. Would have to investigate at a later point since there were more pertinent queries to get through.

“Even if we accept all of this, how are we supposed to fight this guy? I mean, we don’t even have spacecraft capable of fighting a planet-conquering warlock.” He said.

“We won’t be able to travel the distance you’re suggesting for at least five or six decades.” Ji-Woo interjected. “And by the way, what are we supposed to tell our parents? The suits here are going to figure out we’re gone pretty quick.”

The Princess smiled. “Permit me to alleviate your anxieties, as I have prepared solutions.”

Jason brightened even further. “This is gonna be awesome.”

* * *

 

Kimberly Prescott enjoyed the company of her new comrades. Sure, she found herself spending most of her time with Chris Henry, as he understood the value of silence and personal space, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't greatly enjoy the company of Ji-Woo Kim, Princess Odonia Melsera, and King Ado Melsera.

This reserved affection didn't extend to Jason Lehr, however

For some reason that continually confounded her vast and righteous intellect, the universe saw fit to merge their paths, for the time being, despite her frequent and impassioned pleas against strenuous trial. On the more than annoying amount of times they were partnered together on a training exercise or in the same course, her co-pilot hit on anything with a pair of boobs, likely because he could charitably be classified as a boob. The habit persisted when the four ventured into the infinite darkness of space.

What's more, the Princess suggested the two of them make an expedition to retrieve an ancient artifact on a remote planet which would in some way assist in the development of King Ado's psionic abilities. While she had more than begrudgingly conceded to the venture on the basis of scientific curiosity, the Princess neglected to mention the planet's upper atmosphere would routinely become acidic to the point where infiltration and exfiltration were impossible for around six hours. She recalled Jason’s words when the Princess informed them of their fate.

_“Don’t worry, Odonia,” He said, casually running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be just as dashing and handsome when I get back.”_

Something about his cadence angered her. She concluded that she would have to focus on something other than his voice to pass the times.

"It's time like theeese, you learn to liiivvvee agaaaain," Jason quietly sang as she attempted to read.

They were two minutes into their return to the ship, and she already felt as if her rage was going to gain sentience and form and proceed to butcher the boy. Kim looked over at him, manipulating the ship's inner components in order to forge a makeshift bed. She had no problem with that idea, but why did he feel compelled to sing while she was clearly attempting to read?

"Do you mind?"

"Whoops," He said as he whirled around to face her. "Sorry, Kim, forgot you were there for a moment." Immediately deferential, he continued his process in a slower, more methodical manner as Kim returned to her book.

What was wrong with him? Never before had she encountered someone so petulant in such an obstructive manner. It was as if in every undertaking, he did everything in his power to make sure he did something to impede her. Perhaps a more important query was why she tolerated his vacuous existence. There was doubtless some solution she could engineer, some invention that would greatly decrease the amount of time they spent together; some sort of earpiece which could block out the frequency of his grating speech, some sort of attachment to her glasses which would replace his physical form with static, (no change there, then), or…

"You're still singing." She realized that although his volume had decreased, he was still singing even after she specifically requested quiet. It was true he possessed a not-terribly-unpleasant voice and she couldn't hear his singing without actively listening for it, but it was the principle of the manner.

He smiled at her in a vain attempt to regain her favor. “Sorry, Kimmy, I promise to no longer bless the universe with my wondrous voice,” He pressed his hand to his chest, and his armor began to dissipate. “Well, I’m gonna catch some shut-eye. You can’t save the universe without your eight hours, ya know.”

 _“Praise the Panthe-”_ She thought to herself, but was stopped dead in the act, mortified at the sheer horror of the sight before her.

“What’s wrong?” He obviously detected her look of utter disgust.

For whatever reason, Jason didn’t have a shirt on.

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” He asked, genuinely worrying for his co-pilot.

For what felt like several epochs of agony, Kim could only gawk, mouth agape, at the buffoonery before her. She at least broke the silence by almost shouting in a flummoxed tone of voice. “Why don’t you have a shirt on?”

Jason, red-faced, immediately dodged her gaze. “I feel way too constricted in the armor if I have a shirt on.”

Frustrated at his response, Kim replied. “You are so,” She stopped herself as the word ‘hot’ appeared in the forefront of her brain in bright green, neon letters, but she managed to suppress it before it could escape. “Weird. Why are you so weird?”

He shrugged with that sheepish look on his face that made Kim want to punch his face into deli meat. “Comfort makes me a better pilot.”

No longer willing to abide his abject foolishness, she strode forth, mere inches from his frame, and prepared a most devastating verbal takedown. She would’ve called him a tool right there, but he was distinct in that most tools in some way provided a modicum of utilitarian value to civilized beings.

“Listen, Lehr, the Princess paired us up for this mission, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna-“

Whatever she was going to say was lost to eternity, as a sudden and startling burst of thunder shattered her composure, and she immediately leapt into Jason’s stomach, securing herself to him with a terrific grip. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from plummeting to the floor

“T-thunder,” She said, more so to his chest than to him. “Can you please just hold me until it stops?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jason softly said, laying himself down on his makeshift bed. “I’m gonna lay us down on this bed here. Is that cool?”

She nodded. With infinite care, Jason methodically lowered himself to the floor. He thought about placing Kim down temporarily to acquire a shirt, but he had no intention of messing with her present state even further.

“The Princess said this might last for at least six hours. Are you okay with lying here until then?”

A few moments passed before her response. “I am if you are.”

“Cool.” Jason was certainly pleased with this arrangement; Kim smelled really nice, and having her here was like holding a squishy radiator.

A minute or so into their agreement, Kimberly made another addendum. “Please don’t tell anyone about me having a thing with...thunder.”

“Of course not.”

And so, Kim fell asleep atop a shirtless Jason. Before he did the same, he smiled, remarking on how he didn’t mind the fact that she was drooling on him.

* * *

 

Here’s how the interchange went down. The memory was embedded in an easily accessible area of her mind, and she could recall it quickly with brilliant clarity:

_“Jason is one of those things you simply, as some say, cannot get out of your head, yes? Like a parasitic symbiote, or a song by my favorite quadrant of humans, the Beatles?” The Princess asked._

_“He’s kinda like a parasitic symbiote, sure.” Kim said._

_“It is hardly an exclusive club. Based on my observations, females appear to find Jason extremely pleasing. I would find it unsurprising to discover he held such popularity with females of Earth.” Odonia suggested._

_“He might be able to charm those dullards, but he’ll have no such luck with me.” Kim retorted._

_“Ah, so you concede he is, at least partially, charming.”_

_“Well, yes. His being visually appealing certainly helps,” As the words came out, she wished she could grip them out of the ether. “I mean, objectively, obviously. I don’t find him charming or attractive, but he is in some respects. But not to me. I find him utterly repulsive in every way describable.”_

_The Princess brandished a smile of the Cheshire cat of archetype. “If you say so.”_

Since then, that one measly, inconsequential slip of the tongue, Princess Melsera had done everything in their power to unite the two, even if they were compatible in the same way a ceremonial hunting knife was a good fit for a human sternum. All because she stupidly referred to him as “visually appealing”.

The problem with that, Kimberly felt, was that anything could be attractive in an objective sense. _The Massacre at Chios_ or the _Cello Suites_ could fairly be described as satisfying to the senses, but that certainly didn’t mean she was going to start dating Delacroix or the computer which stored the music -files back home. She wasn’t reticent in conceding that he qualified as pleasing to the senses, chief among them the visual, but it took far more than good looks to flummox her.

Whatever. It didn’t matter. She needed to take her mind off things, and she still had to figure out a way to allow magnorium fuel to function in her armor without the 77 percent chance of self-destruction.

* * *

 

After an hour of diligent work, she at last found her solution. Simply had to pop open vents in the hands and legs so the energy source didn’t combust. Her work concluded, and her genius solidified, she pressed the green orb to her chest, flattening it against her like putty. Her body tensed as the green-on-silver armor spilled over her torso, then her arms, and then her legs, and then the helmet overtook her head, like a brilliant artist molding clay. The visor came down over her eyes, and the world became ensconced in a vibrant green tint.

She examined her hands and bowled them up into fists, which now had the ability to punch through boulders and take hits which would destroy most humans. There was always a sense of power whenever she found herself in her battle armor. Even beyond the durability factor, Kim simply felt more confident in herself; more capable of facing whatever dangers the universe could hurl at her. She closed her eyes breathed a heavy sigh as she steadied herself for the moment of truth.

A moment later, her feet felt lighter, and Kim forced her eyes open to find herself levitating off the floor of her room. Her tense expression immediately brightened upon the realization that her emboldened spirit paid off; she was levitating! The test run ended and her feet hit the floor. Unable to contain her excitement, she pumped a victorious fist in the air which quickly became a multi-punch flurry of ecstasy. She would’ve been severely embarrassed had anyone been around to witness her dance.

In her triumphant rush, a strange thought somehow managed to slip through the walls erected around the palace of her mind.

Like with many things in her life, Kimberly found analyzing things in a sterile, academic sense a beneficial exercise in achieving clarity of mind. It was hardly necessary, given the relative simplicity of what she was itemizing, but it was best to hash things to sieve unwanted emotions before making any sort of rash decision. If she could solve one conundrum which confused her for what seemed like ages, perhaps she could solve an even greater crisis. She pressed the center of her chest, causing her armor to spill back into its prior spherical state, sat down with some stationary, and wrote the following:

_Physical/mental/emotional/physiological symptoms when in immediate proximity to Jason Lehr:_  
Increased anxiety, heart rate/palpitations  
Occasional stuttering, dizziness  
Frequent misuse of basic words, phrases, and idioms  
Dilation of pupils  
Restlessness, particularly the shuffling of feet  
Inflammation of the face, or, note the quotes here, **""""""** _b_ _lushing_ _**”""""""** _ _(according to Princess Melsera)_

_Possible solutions:_  
Allergies  
Heart condition  
Symbiotic parasite  
Sudden onset fever  
Princess Melsera’s esoteric knowledge of arcane magic  
Food poisoning

Based on her clinical observations, these symptoms would appear with the regularity of a sunrise whenever Jason would so much as enter the same room as her, and his conversing with her intensified them to an unbearable degree. Of course, she did everything in her power to keep her composure, and she was remarkably skilled at maintaining her emotions after a lifetime of training, but there was something about her co-pilot’s immediate proximity that unleashed a garrison of butterflies in her stomach, constricted her tongue like it resided in a dungeon of Threave Castle, and caused her to trip on her shoelaces. What frustrated her beyond eloquence was her complete lack of understanding of her own emotions. She routinely found herself flustered by a repulsive oaf from which no candor or courtesy could conceivably escape. His constant intrusions on her personal space, innuendos about every female in the galaxy except her, and that stupid smirk of his drove her beyond the brink.

And yet, she begrudgingly conceded he had certain positive qualities. He was an excellent pilot, a truly exceptional marksman, and was friendly to just about everyone not fixated on galactic conquest. Indeed, his actions the day prior proved he at least possessed the capability to break away from his persona as the male counterpart to Zsa Zsa Gabor. He was sort of like light; sometimes a particle, sometimes a beam, but also something else entire-

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “Kimberly, may I enter?” Odonia asked.

She nearly punched her computer, but her fist mercifully stopped only an inch away from piercing it. A talk with the Princess was hardly what she wanted at present, but perhaps she needed assistance in some task involving the ship’s maintenance, which would be a good way of taking her mind off things.

“Come in.” She begrudgingly invited in her guest who took a seat beside her.

“Thank you, Kimberly. It has come to my attention that your recent mission to Ussdaly with Jason has troubled you in a demonstrable fashion.”

Her heart sank. “Did he tell you what happened?”

The Princess shook her head. “He is insistent of its normalcy, but that is precisely why I am here now. It is clear to me that my attempt to unite the both of you backfired, and I feel a responsibility to assist in your emotional stability, seeing as I am the cause of its present damaged state. On Earth, it is a well known custom for females to discuss emotions which are, in certain ways, taboo. Ji-Woo has informed me that there is a human colloquialism and custom for such a subject: girl talk.”

Kim suddenly felt a tightening in her chest remarkably similar to the feeling one would get in the millisecond between standing firmly on the ground and plummeting into a cavernous expanse full of sharp, poisonous objects. There was no way that she, in any lifetime or mirror universe, would ever so much as consider engaging in girl talk with anyone, least of all the Princess.

“No. No, no, no,” She slammed shut her laptop. “You’ve already caused me enough grief, and I refuse to-”

The Princess found Kim’s hand, covering it with her own. “And for that, I recognize my folly! However, I entreat your forgiveness, and implore you to discuss your feelings with me regarding your feelings, for holding them within your being is likely to be fatal.” Odonia’s shy smile and puppy dog eyes were like a rainbow watching over a kitten parade heading to an ice cream shop. Kim knew there was no way she’d be able to forgive herself for rejecting the kind offer for emotional solace, and she figured it would do her some good to let it out. She sighed of resignation, dropped her gaze, and said:

“Alright. Here’s what happened.”

* * *

 

As expected, the Princess was an attentive and gracious listener, never once offering an unsolicited comment on Kim’s tale, although she was very clearly amused once Kim got to the part about the impromptu nap and Jason’s lack of clothing.

“And that’s when you showed up. I haven’t spoken to him since, so I have no idea how he feels about it and, by extension, me. I don’t think he’s even aware of the fact that I am a female, in any case.” She shrugged.

Odonia took a moment to let everything settle in her mind. “I see. So, at present, you are quite frustrated by his behavior.”

“You could say that.”

“But there is also a part of you which paradoxically appreciates his kindness, yes?”

Kim found herself unable to make eye contact while regaling Odonia with the embarrassing story, but snapped to her gaze upon hearing that. “What are you implying?”

The Princess smirked, shrugging. “Nothing. I am merely pointing out that Jason acted like a gentleman. He was courteous and concerned with your well-being, refused to reveal your fear of thunder, and made sure to act bereft of clothing, as I’m sure you greatly appreciated.”

“No, he’s a fool, and so are you for thinking he could be anything more than that.”

“Jason is also greatly physically attractive by human standards, is he not? His face is properly proportioned and symmetrical with no blemishes, he is sufficiently tall and lean, he has lovely hair, even despite his lack of effort in styling it, and I believe you are fully acquainted with his extremely impressive physique.” Her enthusiasm before could be called at best thinly disguised, but the Princess no longer made such an attempt to hide her glee.

The rage boiling in Kim could no longer be bound. “Alright, I admit it! I like him! Are you satisfied?”

Her face-wide smile somehow became even more all-encompassing. “I am indeed, for I find the conception of the two of you romantically together, how you say, adorable. I am reminded of the video file Ji-Woo showed me of the two puppy dogs taking a nap together. Which do you prefer, puppies or kittens? I have decided I will acquire two of each when the conflict has passed, for I love them both with such ferocity.”

There was a strange thought which found its way into Kim’s head of its own volition; the idea that Odonia had some sort of romantic interest in Jason, based on her curiously detailed assessment of his positive qualities and looks. In all probability, each felt nothing for the other beyond a powerful sense of friendship and comradery, a proposition enhanced by the fact that they were searching for her missing husband, but it was also true that Princess Odonia was, to put it mildly, a knockout. She was tall, show-stoppingly gorgeous even in full body armor, could make a cardboard box look like the most illustrious clothing ever conceived, had long, flowing hair forged from bronze in the heart of a dying star by Hephaestus, and constantly radiated a unique, infectious brand of sunshine; she could have any guy, human or otherwise, with a snap of her fingers even if she was technically seven years old. Comparatively, Kim was a homely, demure ice queen typically found in stories designed to frighten young children. She was short, with equally short hair, and had a wardrobe composed entirely of gender-neutral gear that did her no favors in the fashion department. She certainly didn’t fit the archetype of a girl who made guys drool, like Princess Melsera or even Ji-Woo. Furthermore, she communicated with Jason almost entirely in monosyllabic, condescending grunts and snarky insults about his intelligence, a method formally recognized by science as a surefire way of getting a guy to like you.

Kim looked back at her comrade, who smiled wide.

“Do you think you could...” She shyly whispered as she searched for the right words. “Do you think you could not tell anyone about this? I really don’t want any of them finding out, especially Jason.”

“I would not reveal your affection for Jason under threat of death, Kimberly,” She placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Shall we continue our discussion over some food? I am very much enjoying the action of the girl talk.”

* * *

 

If there was a lone redeeming aspect Kim could be grateful for, it was that only Odonia was aware of her affection for Jason. Chris and King Ado would likely keep a lid on things, the former due to apathy and the other due to loyalty, but she’d never hear the end of it from Ji-Woo; the girl had a supernatural affinity for prodding and poking. Still, Odonia, despite her profound and frequently agitating misunderstanding of human culture, was a powerful ally and an even better friend. She wanted nothing but the best for each of them, and she understood the delicate nature of Kim’s feelings.

“You know that my commitment to secrecy is unflinching, Kimberly, and I do not wish to inquire deeper than you prefer,” The Princess kept it quiet as they moved through one of the ship’s many hallways. “However, I request you indulge my curiosity and tell me when you will inform friend Jason of the good news. The suspension is too much to bear!”

Kim felt her heart lurch forward sickeningly and she suddenly developed an interest in the patterns of the floor. She knew there was no way she would seriously entertain the idea of telling Jason how she felt about him. Considering how difficult it was to start conversations with him about anything and the fact that she spent most of her time with him hiding her face from his scrutiny, she’d have an easier time destroying the Colossus of Rhodes with a toffee hammer and a broken arm. Furthermore, the object of her affection was more brazen and confident than a bulletproof politician who just won the lottery after dodging a lightning bolt by two inches, especially when it came to women. If he held any affection for her, he’d almost certainly have unwittingly tipped his hand by this point.

“I don’t...I don’t,” She needed to scrounge together some excuse the Princess would deem acceptable. “It’s not really customary in human culture to...”

“Oh, hey guys,” She almost collided with Jason as she rounded the corner. “Having a bit of a fashion emergency right now.”

Before Kim could conclude the thought, all sense was unceremoniously stripped from her. She was not one to express herself with reckless abandon, as being a space pilot on a quest to save the universe from being conquered by a purple warlock with psychic powers didn’t allow for emotions beyond rage and determination. Independent of all those factors, she simply didn’t want anyone to know Jason strutting around in nothing but a towel, mercifully wrapped around his waist and coming up to his knees, could fluster her to such an extent.

“I was taking a shower, and I get out, and all my clothes are gone,” Jason said to the pair. “I plan on hunting down the culprit with my dying breath.”

Kim was well aware of Jason’s affinity for braggadocio, especially when it came to physicality. He made his enjoyment of the form fitting training gear typically worn by the Novalarian military known to everyone on board, and that was terrible enough, but having the galaxy bear witness to the unmitigated glory of his full torso was a stratum of horror unexplored by human science. She was just grateful he didn’t drop it.

“Ah, a mystery. Not unlike those written by the human author Agatha Christie, or Arthur Conan Doyle,” The Princess excitedly observed, elbowing Kim gently. “Kimberly, you are interested in resolving this conundrum, yes? And Jason, do your eyes not observe how Kimberly’s face implodes with a bright red color and her eyes become fixated on your stomach when you take off your shirt? This is a strong indicator that she greatly enjoys the removal of your clothing and the observing of your physique, yes?” She concluded with knowing wink directed at Jason.

Jason’s face took on a similar crimson glint as they at last made eye contact. Kim genuinely wondered if she would start perspiring soon. “Oh, sorry, Kim, I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He squeaked out, obviously just as flustered. “From now on, it is all shirt, all the time.” He said with a slight grin, hoping to regain her favor.

* * *

 

“I was the mastermind behind the plot to engineer the scenario of Jason maneuvering around in only a towel. I had my father send Jason’s clothes into a pocket dimension utilizing his telekinetic abilities when Jason was not gazing upon them.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Kim balked, her arms flopping to the sides of her bed.

“I assumed you of all people would appreciate the sight. Were you unhappy with the results? Perhaps next time I shall remove all the towels from his-

“Oh, God.” Kim mumbled into her hands as she felt her face light on fire at the mere suggestion. The Princess, obviously detecting some distress on her friend’s part, brought her comrade in for a hug.

“I am sorry for having upset you so severely, Kimberly. It was incorrect of me to make such a suggestion,” Her grip tightened. “I entreat your forgiveness, for I still lack a complete understanding of human emotions. You are so confident in your intellectual capability, and he is so amicable, I was not fully aware of just how greatly you are fearful of Jason discovering your true feelings.”

The Princess at last released the pilot, gazing at her with soft smile. Kim returned one in kind. “I appreciate your help, and don’t worry about it,” She sighed. “Jason is simply an intellectual quagmire I will have to figure out myself.

Odonia nodded in agreement. “If I may make a suggestion, it may be useful to prepare your words in anticipation of speaking to Jason. Perhaps you could begin a conversation with him by stating ‘good morning’, or ‘hello, how are you, my darling, today’”?

Kim chuckled. It wasn’t the worst suggestion she’d heard in the past few minutes, although she’d sooner agree to a Sunday stroll into a black hole than ever consider referring to Jason as ‘her darling’, as much as she’d like to with impunity. “You may be right about that.”

“Perhaps what is needed to solidify your confidence is a trial run in the asking out of Jason,” The Princess mused. “How about this: I shall pretend to be Jason, and you shall pretend to be yourself asking me, Jason, on a date!” She was practically beaming at the unbridled genius of her suggestion.

“Please don’t.” Kim said.

The Princess, unabated by Kim’s disapproval, cleared her throat in preparation. “What is up, Kimberly, my homie?” She asked in the most masculine baritone she could marshal. “I have noticed you enjoy my physical form and spending time with me, man, which, as human males of my age and temperament say, is extremely awesome, Broseidon. Is there something you wish to ask of me, dude?” She concluded with her usual face-wide smile.

Kim could only think to herself: _“This is gonna suck.”_

* * *

 

The first thing on Kim’s mind the following morning was “ _Hello, how are you...today?”_

Well, actually, the first thought that jumped to the forefront of her mind was that her right arm had fallen asleep overnight. She sighed, lounging around in her bed, as that created a delay which would doubtless allow the anxiety festering in her stomach to burst and consume her. Hopefully, she would walk straight up to him, that tall, broad-shouldered, endearingly annoying dunce with the infectious grin and seemingly limitless supply of boundless energy, look him square in the eye and say: “Hello, how are you, today?” A portion of her anxiety stemmed from the fact that she was leaping head first into the unknown, as she legitimately lacked any idea of what would follow if she engaged Jason in casual conversation. She talked to him before, but it was always at his behest. The exchanges concluded in truncated fashion and amounted to little more than pleasantries followed by insults, her fallback tactic when nervousness obfuscated her capacity to think rationally. Thankfully, her target seemed to enjoy her vitriol more than anything.

But Kim would not allow that to happen today. She wondered if it would look strange if she wore her armor to bolster her bravado.

“Trust me. I know these things. Chris would be played by Mike Rand, Ji-Woo by Cirsten Park, and I’d be Ray Sullivan.” Jason said, causing Kim to reflexively step back from the door separating her from the main mess hall.

“Really?” Ji-Woo asked, obviously skeptical.

“Think about it: the Cary Grant chin, the dashing eyes, the smooth, silky baritone, the extremely stylish hair,” He smugly smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Sullivan’s got it all. Sound like anyone you know?”

“Sounds like Ray Sullivan has another admirer.” Ji-Woo said.

“Hey, I’m cool enough with myself to admit the man’s got style and can act with the best of em’.” Jason said.

“The concept of a moving picture is indeed fascinating. In my culture, we only have In-Eyes Performances. They are similarly boisterous, but not nearly as elaborate as your human cinematics.” Odonia was the only one cognizant of the plan. She promised she’d be there to act as “a reinforcement” if she needed assistance. Kim dreaded the idea.

“This is all under the assumption we live long enough to tell our story.” Chris added.

Kim steadied herself. She couldn’t allow her resolve to be routed by-

“I think the real question for you, Jason,” Ji-Woo said. “Is who would play ol’ Kimberly.”

“Oh,” Jason said in a far less confident tone than earlier. “Uh...I dunno if there’s any actress who could...never mind.”

Part of Kim desperately desired to remain remote as a stone warrior, insatiably curious about what actress Jason would compare her to, but, totally overcome by fear, she swiftly turned on her heel and began to pace back to her living quarters.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” She whispered to herself. “Just go up and say hello to the guy!”

She was once again halted. Common sense dictated that even the most paranoid conspiracy theorist would find nothing suspicious about her walking in and having something to eat with her friends. Even if she felt rather despondent at yet another missed opportunity to talk to someone who could strike up a conversation with a serial arsonist, that would in no way prevent her from-

_Thunk!_

She walked straight into a previously unseen obstruction. A cursory glance revealed, to her horror, that it was Jason.

“Oh, sorry, Kimmy, I’m a total klutz before I fully digest my breakfast,” He apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “How are you doing on this lovely morning? Or at least I think it’s morning on Earth.”

They were only half-way through the customary greeting before he lit a match that torched her heart. About five seconds into it, and Kim’s confidence in her plan took a crippling blow. Her bumping into him like an idiot was the final nail in the coffin, but her continued silence only desecrated the grave. Still, like the sweetheart he was, Jason looked at her anticipating a response with those lovely blue eyes and that hopeful little grin.

“He...” She immediately trailed off. “Hell-”

Anticipation quickly morphed into concern. “Is everything oka-”

Before Jason could finish, Kim once again turned on her heel and began a power walk back to her room that became a full on sprint once she arrived at the end of the hall and she was at least partially certain he couldn’t see her.

* * *

 

Jason stood there after watching Kim sprint away like she was searching for the restroom at a wedding reception. He was impressed with her speed, but felt more than slightly self-conscious about himself. His plan on Ussdaly had been somewhat of a success and he was fairly certain she hadn’t picked up on his true intentions, but ever since their brief nap, Kim avoided him at all costs. Given that all their conversations prior to that ended about as well as the 1930s, he was beginning to suspect her usual stream of vague disgust had become abject contempt. He returned to the table to gather some insight.

“Ji-Woo...you’re, like, knowledgeable about women, right?”

She shrugged. “I try to be.”

Jason spoke in a hushed tone so as to prevent inadvertently projecting his feelings to Kim since all other present parties had a more or less complete understanding of what was happening. “Do you know if Kim actually hates me? Do you think she’s bothered by all my stupid jokes?”

For Ji-Woo, flustering her friends was a dearly beloved pastime. “I don’t think so, although she might be weirded out by the way you constantly check out her ass.” She concluded matter-of-factly with a sip of her drink as Jason’s face burned a bright crimson.

“I-I do not!”

“Ji-Woo, I recall how you informed me that it is customary among human males to admire the backsides of females they desire,” The Princess added, smiling. “You are a master of many skills, Jason, but duplicity is not one of them.”

“That’s one way to put it, Princess.” Ji-Woo laughed.

Jason mentally slapped himself for seeking the counsel of Odonia and Ji-Woo. Although they were his only lifeline and they occasionally provided sagely wisdom on how to better approach Kim, they prodded and poked in equal measure and had a seemingly limitless desire to see him squirm. “And even if I did, which I don’t, she’s just faster than me, I’m into her cuz she’s smart, and sweet, and funny, and she makes my heart go ka-plow!” He brought his hands together and drew them apart to simulate an explosion. “Kim is way more than just a pretty face and a nice butt.” He threw his hand over his mouth to shield himself from further shame.

Chris shook his head. “It’s truly remarkable she hasn’t figured you out yet.”

* * *

 

The grumbling in her stomach became an increasing agitated and aggressive beast. Her only means of keeping it satiated was the dread associated with the possibility of being in the same star system as Jason again. Stumbling upon that thought was more than enough to keep her firmly planted in her living quarters. With her mind completely burned out, she resigned herself to music to try and calm her down. Perhaps Frederic Chopin could-

Yet another knock at her door. One didn’t need precognitive abilities to deduce who desired entrance.

“Not now, Odonia.” She droned, placing her headphones over her ears.

“Mission time, girl,” To her surprise, it was Ji-Woo. She removed her headphones and found her comrade-in-arms smirking in her full armor. “Get your armor on and let’s roll. We need to repay our favor to Empress Ceequesee.”

Kim chastised herself for not having a proper meal, but she dutifully suited up as she began the walk with Ji-Woo.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kim asked.

“Me, Chris and Odonia are going to attend the Coronation of the Dance to provide protection, you and your boy Lehr have to visit the shaman guy on the other side of the planet to retrieve the sacred plant that will keep Yakoto out of our minds.” Ji-Woo responded.

Kim pressed her teeth to her lower lip to try and suppress her disgust. Odonia, as the one with all the knowledge about intergalactic politics and strategy, was their defacto leader and doubtless the one responsible for her and Jason being partnered up yet again. Did she acquire some perverse thrill out of seeing Kim suffer so profusely? Ji-Woo certainly did at present, but Kim knew any form of overt retaliation would reveal the depth of her feelings, assuming her friend didn’t know already.

She decided on a roll of the eyes and a pithy comment. “Of course. He’ll probably say something obnoxious, Deequadra will vaporize him, and I’ll be free of him.”

Ji-Woo chuckled. “You should’ve been there. He was kinda pissed he couldn’t bodyguard the empress for the big show, but he did a total one-eighty as soon as heard he’d be hanging out with you again.” She said knowingly.

The ceremony once again prepared to start in Kim’s stomach. “What?”

“Oh, don’t sound so upset, Kimmy,” Ji-Woo accentuated Lehr’s pet name “Beneath all the flirting and bluster, Jason’s a total sweetheart. Plus, he’s very easy on the eyes...”

“It sounds like _you_ like him.”

She laughed. “I think you of all people would understand looking at things objectively, and Jason is _objectively_ attractive. Besides, the two of you on a spiritual journey together, talkin’ about your deepest abiding desires-”

“Apparently, you’re just as delusional as Lehr,” Kim cut her off. “He never hits on me. I’m not sure he’s fully cognizant of the fact that I’m female.” She concluded somewhat bitterly.

Ji-Woo then decided to drop the subject so as to avoid genuinely hurting her friend, but not before saying: “You say that like it’s a bad thing...”

* * *

 

Kim pulled back on the control lever as the ship descended towards the canyon below. Her co-pilot clicked a few buttons to prepare for their landing as he marveled at the landscape before him. In the otherwise uncluttered, pale blue sky, there was a vague outline of one of Oosjaly’s moons parallel to the beige planet, Malducka, which threatened to collide with the surface at any moment. The ramp descended and the two stepped outside to see Deequadra’s compound: a tube-like watchtower forcibly jammed into the center of a meticulously designed, highly fortified white rectangle.

“This place is pretty freakin’ cool,” Jason commented, ending the sullen silence which followed them from home base. “The guy’s a bit out there, but he’s got great taste in decorating.”

He looked to Kim for a response. She could only nod without looking towards him.

“It’s always fascinating to-”

 _“Like my taste, my dear children? The Princess chose her warriors wisely,”_ A disembodied voice echoed in both their heads. _“Odonia’s judgment of character is second to none, but she has the fashion sense of a half-dead Golog.”_

Mercifully, Deequadra’s utilized his telekinetic abilities to stop their further descent into awkwardness.

_“Come on in, I’m thrilled to finally meet you. Humans are so tenacious.”_

The compound proper was a maze-like dream packed with herbs and curated orbs, cubes, and other bizarre objects beyond the description of human science suspended in the air by an unseen force, with the occasional animal wandering about without distinct purpose. The vague sound of something bubbling led the pilots towards the central chamber, where they found Deequadra’s back. His torso was bent over at a ninety degree angle as he was tinkering with a reflective storage box, but he sprung to face his guests upon their entrance.

“Jason and Kimberly! My children, please, please, make yourselves pleased,” His wore a long, flowing robe, had skin painted a dark, pale green and appeared to have small needles instead of fingers. “I take it you’ve come to me for assistance in fighting against that horrid beast Yakoto, hmm?” He waved in a pair of steaming cups which levitated into the pilot’s hands. “I know you’re very, very busy, so I won’t waste your time.”

“How do you know the Princess?” Kim asked, eyeing the plain liquid with her typical level of suspicion.

“Oh, I’ve known Odonia’s father for many, many revolutionaries. Suffice it to say, I was in a less-than-reputable business and became indebted to some less-than-reputable business partners. Thanks to Ado Melsera, I serve a higher purpose.” He placed a bony hand to the side of his mouth and furtively whispered to the two.

Jason, not wanting to be rude, only examined his drink for a moment before taking a sip.

“Mmm!” He said. “This is good stuff! It’s like hot chocolate except, ya know, not outta the blizzard into the crematorium.” He greedily gulped down the rest as Deequadra smiled in pride. Kimberly, figuring it couldn’t be that bad, stowed her preconceived notions in her mental glove compartment and took a tentative sip which quickly evolved into downing the whole cup. Her partner’s assertion was correct; it tasted like a cross between hot chocolate and peanut butter.

“I’ve never received a negative review of my doings. A mix of Cheruga plants and a little arcane magic, sweet as can be,” He said. “But enough about me, let’s get down to business.” Satisfied, he levitated off the ground towards the other end of the room. Kim was more than slightly unnerved by the nine-foot tall, hairless, eyeless, unusually skinny creature before them, but hid her emotions like any actress of her caliber. He was, potentially, their greatest hope in battling the aforementioned cosmic warlock.

“I feel like this guy should be the secondary villain in a horror movie,” Jason whispered directly into Kim’s ear, which almost made her jump. “But he’s pretty cool.”

Upon seeing her reaction to his attempt at conversation, Jason looked just as shaken. “Sorry, Kim,” The color partially drained from his cheeks, he immediately sought forgiveness for yet again invading his partner’s personal space. “I’m an idiot, I forgot I annoy you.”

Kim at least attempted to shake off the intrusion, as she was more startled than annoyed. “It’s fine,” Being in immediate proximity to the object of her affection kept her heart rate at a dangerously high pace, but that brief encounter made her almost jumped out of her skin. “Deequadra’s a smart guy.” They returned to looking at their host’s seemingly random motions.

Silence, then Jason asked something she dreaded. “Kim...do I,” She looked over at him, clearly struggling to locate the appropriate way to put things. “Do I...bother you?”

Typically, something like this would be yet another instance of Jason’s facetious nature, but his insecure tone and nervous facial expression communicated he was being serious. She genuinely didn’t know what to say. Why would he care if someone like her found him bothersome? Wasn’t that the subtext of all his flirting? That he didn’t care what she thought?

In an attempt to reconcile the situation, Kim forced a slight smile. “No, Lehr. You annoy me, but you don’t genuinely bother me.”

He smiled. “Okay, cool. I just feel like you’re more talkative when I’m not around, and whenever I am around, you put a zip on the chit chat. No pressure, I’d just like to talk to you more, ya know?”

“Oh,” Kim dumbly responded. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be...like that. Sometimes, it’s just difficult to...” She concluded being around Jason decreased her IQ by at least 20 points. “To...”

He leaned in, genuinely curious. “To what?”

She considered her next words carefully, only to be interrupted by the triumphant return of Deequadra, levitating ten small tablets with his open palms.

“Here we are, my children, as requested,” He divided them up between the two pilots. “Simply digest them into your system by any means you prefer, and you should be fully immune from Yakoto’s psychic assaults within six-”

Though Deequadra didn’t have the most expressive face in the galaxy, something clearly disturbed him. He looked up at the ceiling, and then his gaze slowly traveled to the floor.

“Both of you get down!” He shouted before keeling over in pain. Before either could attend to their comrade, the two space pilots whipped around and drew their rifles to find the culprit of their trouble. A humanoid figure swathed totally in black material with bright, blue markings that shined brilliantly. His right hand had three fingers, but his left arm formed a curved blade; It was easily to determine that it wasn’t some sort of attachment. With his hand, he released his hood to reveal a face that could’ve easily passed for pale blue, smooth stone if not for a thin line where the mouth should’ve been and small slits for eyes.

The beast at last spoke, his voice low and piercing in their minds. _“_ This conjurer of cheap tricks has gravely offended the Great Conqueror. Flee now, and I will honor you with a swift, painless hunt. _”_

“Hey, lackey! The Predator’s grandmother called, she’s pissed you raided her closet!” Jason yelled.

 _“_ You will reveal to me the abstract nature of this allusion, or you wi- _”_

Before he could finish, the two began to fire two steady streams of bright red plasma from their rifles at their target. Their accuracy was impeccable, but each shot bounced off of his form as he slowly marched towards them.

“He must be deflecting our shots with his mind.” Kim shouted over the noise.

“You got any ideas?” Jason shouted back.

“There is no honor in your primitive weapons, fleshbags. A true warrior does not hide behind theatrics. _”_ He brandishing his blade and pointing it at them.

Recognizing their only method of escape was direct combat, Jason and Kim charged forward. Using her smaller stature to her advantage, Kim slid under the monster as swung at her, landing a solid shot to the back of his knee and following it up with a well placed punch to his elbow. Jason kept up the pressure with his trademark ‘mean’ right hook to the chin, sending their target to the floor with a satisfying _thud_.

Jason clearly felt impelled to stomp on the assassin’s face, but his intentions were cut off by a kick to the thigh, causing him to dip. Kim’s newfound worry for his safety sufficiently distracted her, allowing the monster to send her to the floor with a sweep kick.

With both pilots temporarily stunned, the beast summoned all his strength and drove his arm straight into Jason’s stomach. He let out a sharp groan of pain and fell to a knee as the edge of the blade pierced his armor and skin. The alien also let out a sharp scream, unable to move.

“The plasma grenade!” Deequadra shouted with all his might. “Do it now!”

Kim deduced their ally was using his power to hold the assailant in place. Reacting quickly, Kim primed a plasma grenade held in her armor, threw it directly into the beast’s open mouth, and tackled Jason to the floor to clear the distance. Once she was certain she had all her limbs intact, she frantically checked on her partner to make sure he survived.

“Oh, God, Jason, are you okay?” She gently pressed her fingers to his neck, then looked at the puncture in the armor.

“Well, you’re on top of me so I’m feeling-owww,” He winced. “You know what? Not right now.”

If she wasn’t so terrified, she may have laughed.

“Their blades are laced with a powerful poison,” Deequadra limped over. “I detect great amounts of fear and terror in your heart, Kimberly Prescott, but we will be able to save his life if we work with swiftness and care.”

* * *

 

Using the enhanced strength provided by the armor, she hoisted Jason up and brought him to a medicinal chamber Deequadra kept for situations like this. Like all other portions of the base, it was littered with floating artifacts and geometric shapes, and a large table with a variety of instruments that went from wall to wall. There was a small, bright yellow slab Kimberly speculated wouldn’t be able to maintain Jason’s weight despite Deequadra’s insistence of its stability. As she prepared the drop, the slab quickly expanded, as if it were made up of taffy, to accommodate Jason’s height and weight. He fit comfortably on top with room to spare.

“My hero.” He said as she laid him down delicately.

“Don’t say that just yet.”

“Ah, there’s no one I’d rather have watching my back.”

She took the back of his hand with hers and pressed it to his chest. The pieces that congealed to form the armor rushed towards the focal point to reveal the synthetic bodysuit which fit snugly around him, revealing the countours of Jason’s body.

“Ooh,” Jason said, clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from her. “If you wanted my armor off that badly, you coulda just asked.” His goofy smile communicated this was yet another joke, but it was nice he was at least capable of acknowledging she was a female.

“It’s comforting to know the poison hasn’t affected your mental faculties.” She smirked back him.

Kim would never admit to it, but she fantasized about scenarios remarkably similar to this on one more than occasional, although they’d be in her bedroom and the saving his life part would’ve happened far earlier. She couldn’t exactly spend a great deal of time admiring Jason’s body, considering the circumstances, but she couldn’t deny the view.

“This,” Kim turned her attention to Deequadra, brandishing what appeared to be a small, steel drinking straw. “It’s a solution that should reduce Jason’s pain and significantly slow the speed of the poison. Kimberly, be a joy and inject it into young Jason’s bloodstream.”

Kim hastily took it from his grip and got to work.

“You may want to look away. You’re not afraid of needles, are you?”

“Now you want me to flex? Say no more.”

To make certain she was precise, Kimberly put on her reading glasses, enhanced by Novalarian technology for utmost precision and visual clarity, to zoom in to his wrist. She assumed this was the part where Jason would make some sarcastic comment involving Kim being a nurse, and she would respond with some sardonic snark about his incorrigible libido, but he kept a lid on it, if only for a brief time

“When I was a kid, the doctor I went to had all these arcade games you could play for free when you were done. They had Mario Brothers, Star Wars pinball, Super Action Racer 3, and you had infinite continues,” He winced ever so slightly as she extracted the needle. “Wow, I’m feeling better already.”

“Good.” Some color returned to his face and he was clearly a bit more energetic. Her work concluded, the two smiled at one another, once again caught in the tendrils of awkward silence.

“Can I be honest with you?” He asked.

“Have you not been up to this point?” She chuckled slightly.

The attack left him critically wounded, and he was clearly struggling to stay upright, but he was intent on getting it out regardless of her objections. “When we were on Ussdaly and I took my armor off,” Kim wondered where Jason’s seemingly limitless supply of confidence wandered off to. “I...didn’t wear a shirt because I wanted to impress you...” He broke eye contact and his cheeks look like they spontaneously caught fire. “I needed an excuse to take my shirt off in front of you because I wanted you to think I was hot, it’s actually super uncomfortable not wearing something under the armor.”

There was something about the combination of Jason’s revelation and his newfound shyness that compelled Kim to laugh. To spare him further physical pain, she instead decided to extract just a bit of vengeance for all the times he flustered her.

“Well,” She smiled, emboldened by his deference. “You certainly succeeded.”

Jason looked at her, stunned, but Deequadra halted their conversation.

“He will be here soon, my children. You must go now, Kimberly.”

* * *

 

As much as Kim desired to remain by Jason’s side during his recuperation, Deequadra informed her that their recently deceased party-crasher had a replicant twin sent to eliminate Ji-Woo, Chris and Princess Melsera. Since they were honor-bound to avenge their fallen compatriots, it was up to Kim to hold him off as a weakened Deequadra worked on a permanent cure for Jason’s affliction.

Sure, one of Yakoto’s deadliest lieutenants, a synthetic assassin bred to love covet hunting and killing the same way most organic lifeforms loved to think and breath, born with a vengeance obsession now directed at her, Jason and Deequadra was en route to kill the three of them, but Kim had time to prepare, time to think.

Things could’ve been worse.

* * *

 

Vilapor Kilandor did not care for much. His master had an unflinching, unbending desire for the power of control, but he found far more pleasure in a lack of control. There was something intensely gratifying about taking letting things happen without much forethought or planning. Before his targets could process what was happening, their allies would be dead, their riches would be plundered, and they’d be atomized into nothing. He had little need for money outside of purchasing top of the line weaponry and equipment in service of the Great Conqueror, to whom he owed everything.

He felt something vaguely resembling rage when he sensed Ochadeen’s demise.

With a combination of unparalleled speed and agility and his famed Stormbringer, he scaled the palace and knelt down on the roof, his barely visible eyes shut, and quieted all externalizes. Once he was certain of the position of the weakened targets, he carved a hole and slipped in as quietly as he arrived.

It took a bit of exploring, especially considering all the various foul creatures that inhabited this tomb of nightmares he had to snake around, but he at last found his targets. The lanky wizard was tending to a human injured fighting his brother. He knew the wizard, even in his weakened state, was not to be taken lightly, but he was curious to see what type of hunt the human would provide. They were relatively unexceptional, physically and intellectually, but the inhabitants of Earth were somewhat accomplished by their pitiful standards.

“Yakoto should’ve kept you where you belong, sorcerer,” He methodically paced to salt the meat. “He desires your death to serve as an example to all those who would consider betraying his order,” Vilapor removed his hood. “And I will make certain that-”

_Thunk!_

“What treachery is this?” He spat after walking into an unseen obstruction. It seemed as if there was some sort of unseen wall which separated him from his targets. He punched it to no effect. He pulled back, let out a scream, low and piercing, and jammed his blade through the invisible barrier. As if covered in some adhesive, he found himself unable to wrench it out despite his best efforts.

“A true warrior does not hide, Deequadra!” He screamed. “Abandon your trickery, and face m-”

His threat was cut short when he heard a quick beep. There was a moment of curiosity before his instinct informed him it was the sound which preceded what remained of his targets being blown away by a plasma grenade.

Kim wasn’t a violent person, but it was nonetheless pleasing to see Deequadra’s illusion work out well. With Vilapor temporarily disabled, she had to make her move. Lucky for her, he hadn’t detected her thanks to the injection from the sorcerer and the hiding spot attained by the jet propulsion system in her suit. Once she was directly above him, she let her fear go and disengaged, hurtling feet first towards the still prone agent of death and landing on his stomach with her boots. Despite his formidable durability and less than expressive face, the continuous assault clearly had a negative effect on him. But she couldn’t let up.

“Hey there, dumb-dumb.” She realized she was channeling Jason, figuring insults would rattle her uptight foe. Before he could respond, she extracted a small, triangular artifact and flung it towards him, embedding it in the ground between his legs. He retaliated with a solid kick directed at Kim’s stomach, sending her back.

“Pathetic aim, child of idiot parents.”  He said, leaping up and attempting to strike Kim as she rolled toward it.

She smirked. “If you say so.”

Whatever he planned next was unceremoniously cut off by his sudden descent into a newly materialized, bright orange portal in the floor. The screaming forced Kim to look up, finding the amusing sight of the stoic, hardened killer flailing as he fell to the floor.

Not allowing him a moment of rest, Kim sprinted forward and, greatly disliking football, punted his face with less than ideal form.

She turned back and ran straight into his iron grip. Kim’s only coherent thought was that his warrior’s rage must’ve at last came to life.

“I am leaving now to carve them into nothing,” She almost felt the venom in his spit. “But do no interpret this as surrender, for your death will not be a gentle one.”

Out of options and unable to grab any technological wonders of her own creation, Kim had one path left. She genuinely lacked any idea if it would even make it past the first step, but to stop the madman and save Jason’s life, she was willing to try anything.

“I-I surrender.” She choked out.

His head recoiled upon hearing her request, only slightly loosening his grip on her neck.

“What deception are you planning, cretin?”

“Press my hand to my chest,” She managed to get out. “It’ll remove the armor.”

Vilapor considered it for a few moments. “Lie to me, and I promise you pain beyond comprehension.”

He dropped her, delicately placing the tip of his blade to her neck. Kim’s fight for air quickly degenerated into a desperate plea for the slightest morsel of oxygen as she pressed her hand to her chest. “But you gotta spare them, please.”

Vilapor drove his blade into the orb with a thick _clink._ He tried again and again, but resolved on kicking it away once it proved to be sufficiently durable. “You are a cunning opponent and display courage uncommon in this universe, child,” Kim’s body tensed as the sharp edge of his blade tickled her throat once again. “I will honor your request. They will live.”

He pulled back, letting out a victorious cry, preparing to gut her target. Seizing opportunity, Kim directed a primed plasma grenade directly into Vilapor’s bellowing mouth as her armor ignited and boosted her away. She rocketed away as Vilapor attempted to stick a hand in his mouth to extract the small bomb, but his body disappeared into a haze of purple light, and he was no more.

Kim returned to the medbay to find Deequadra standing over an asleep Jason.

“Do not be alarmed, Kimberly, I merely put Jason to sleep, as the stress of viewing your combating Vilapor threatened to hasten his illness,” Deequadra said. “He repeatedly insisted on going to assist you despite that I predicted, correctly, that you required no such thing. But don’t worry, I made sure his mind was aware of your triumph” He held his hand over Jason’s forehead, and the pilot groggily emerged from his induced-slumber.

She smiled. It was nice knowing he wanted to help her despite his fatal wounds.

“Kim?” He squinted at her and brightened upon recognizing that she was still alive. “Kim!” Jason threw his arms around  his co-pilot and pulled her into a hug with greater strength than she thought possible in his current state.

“You should’ve seen Kim! It was totally amazing!” Jason said, taking his partner’s hands and turning to Deequadra to breathlessly praise her. “This guy who looked liked the freakin’ Predator’s great aunt showed up, and Kim totally kicked his ass! Then, then, and then!” Whatever Deequarda did took hold. “This other guy shows up, who’s basically the guy’s twin, and she totally whoops him one on one using her big ol’ brain! It was like Luke Skywalker blowing up the Death Star combined with when Obama smoked Bin Laden times ten thousand! She was awesome!”

Kim could only give a bashful smile vaguely in the direction of Jason’s feet. She wasn’t used to being the center of praise and attention, and his excitement combined with the terrific grip on her hands made her stomach somersault pleasantly. “I don’t think the latter is applicable...”

He blinked, returned his head to the pillow, and rested his eyes. “And it was cool. I’m just gonna pass out for the rest of my life n-” With that, he fell into the realm of dreams once more.

“Oh, I forgot to tell him, he will likely be asleep for several hours.” Deequadra hastily informed them.

* * *

 

When she at last returned to the Inovai, King Ado’s ship and their base of operations, and debriefed her extremely anxious comrades about her victory, Kim decided to get some sorely needed rest. She gave quite a bit of thought about Jason, particularly his recovery, but felt a great deal better once Odonia promised to see to his well being. After awakening from her hero’s rest, she decided to drop by the ship’s medbay to visit her partner in crime fighting.

“Hey there.” Kim said, brightening upon seeing him.

“Hey there to you,” Jason said back, looking similarly pleased to see her. “I’m pretty sure if I try to get out of this bed, Odonia will fly in here and roundhouse kick me back in.”

“It’ll be the gentlest roundhouse kick of all time, of course.”

“She really is the best.”

Kim briefly investigated her stomach, her barometer for the probability that she would lose her breakfast when speaking to Jason. Her body was clearly on alert, but it was far from the five-alarm apocalypse that typically happened whenever she would typically see Jason.

“Wanted to thank you for the ego boost.” Odonia was more than enthusiastic about informing her that Jason had spent the entirety of the medical observation gushing over Kim’s skills as a cunning warrior and Vilapor’s defeat. Like earlier, she gav e a slightly bashful smile, her stomach dancing pleasantly. 

“Hey, you did all the hard work while I got my ass kicked.” Jason said.

“I guess that means you’ll need more training.” Kim said 

“It would be an honor to be trained by someone as badass as you."

“And it would be a great pleasure to kick your ass again and again.”

They both had a snicker about that one. Single cell bacteria with a long telescope could determine that Jason desperately wanted to say something to her, but was struggling to muster the confidence. It was more than somewhat unusual, given his bravado with women, however she didn’t think it could be attributed to Deequadra’s injection.

“Hey, uh, Kim, can I, uh...ask you..something?” 

She rested her hands on a post near his bed and smiled knowingly. Partially out of a need for vengeance and partly because she found his nervousness endearing, Kim decided to give his shtick right back to him. “I don’t know, can you?”

Jason’s eyes widened. Her strike certainly had its intended effect. “Haha, freakin’ smarty pants over here,” He shook his head. “What I want to ask is...well...would you wanna...do something? Sometime?” A pink dust sprinkled his cheeks. “And this isn’t me making one of my terrible jokes or some attempt at flirting-” 

To silence him and answer his pressing query, Kim gripped her target by the lapels of his shirt and sloppily crashed her lips against his with all the might her body allowed. Her sudden burst of confidence vanished as quickly and mysteriously as it arrived, so their first kiss only lasted a bit longer than moment, but it was more than enough to shut him up.

Her face a centimeter or so away from his, Kim smiled wide and asked: “Does that answer your question?”

Kim’s efforts may have been almost too effective; Jason looked positively stunned.

“C-can I,” He paused. “ _May_ I kiss you again?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case this was unclear, the whole team survived at the end. Vilapor gave up his mission to kill Odonia, Chris and Ji-Woo to avenge his brother's death.


End file.
